fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusader Scrolls
The Crusader Scrolls (聖戦士の書 Seisenshi no Sho lit. Holy Warrior Documents) are twelve pieces of parchment that are exclusive to Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Eponymously named after the Twelve Crusaders, the Crusader Scrolls are latently imbued with fragments of their power, varying in accordance to the strengths that define each Crusader. This power takes the form of Growth Rate boosts that are activated as long as they remain in the inventory of any given character, alongside an immunity to Critical hits. The Crusader Scrolls possess unlimited Durability, and their growth rate bonuses stack when multiple scrolls are placed into the inventory of any given character. All the Crusader Scrolls appear in the fourth series of the TCG as playable cards, the scans of which are featured in the gallery below. Strategy Hezul The Hezul scroll is the first scroll obtained, and is initially held by Lifis. It provides a strong boost to HP and a weak boost to Strength, allowing units to better serve on the front lines. While it does lower Luck growths, units equipped with it need not worry about Critical hits, so it somewhat balances out its own weaknesses. It can and should be put to use in the Manster Arc, so it should be in Leif's or Lifis' inventory by the end of Chapter 3. Leif, Lifis and Karin all benefit from using it, though it does have the effect of dropping Lifis' already low Luck growth down to an abysmal 0. Units such as Safy can benefit from the scroll as well, as they appreciate the ability to take an occasional hit, as well as the ability to act more without suffering from Fatigue. Baldr The Baldr scroll is obtained very early on, but its impact will not really be felt due to its nature as the most well rounded of all the scrolls. It is best used in combination with other scrolls, to help ensure that the wielder's growths are consistent. Like the Hezul Scroll, it should be taken into the Manster Arc. During that string of missions, it is best used on Leif, Fergus, Asbel, or possibly Karin, all units that are likely to see significant long-term use. Ced The Ced scroll is obtained early on, and remains useful throughout the game, both in helping the player double key enemies (something that is very ''important in ''Thracia 776 due to the presence of PCCs) and in boosting the magic resistance of physical units. Some units, such as Marty, Dalsin, and Dagdar, absolutely need the scroll to remain relevant. Units that already have high Speed growths, such as Asbel, will be able to use the scroll to push their rate over 100%, making their performance throughout the game more consistent. Od The Od scroll is the only scroll to give +30% to a stat without deducting growths from any other stat, a distinction that helps improve its usability. Skill is not the most important of stats, and the average skill growth in the game is very high, so the units that do need the scroll will face little competition for it. Marty is the most obvious candidate for the scroll, but Orsin, Halvan and Olwen are particularly good choices as well, especially the later if the player intends to give Olwen Ambush. Shiva and Ilios can get a bit of use out of it, as well, just to improve their chances of activating Sol. Fjalar The Fjalar scroll comes into play in the early mid-game. It has no drawbacks, but it offers little in terms of strengths. It can be seen as a more offensively oriented version of the Baldr scroll, and it gives a marginal boost to magic on the side. Like the Baldr scroll, it is best used to supplement other scrolls, and can be used alongside the Baldr, Ced, and/or Od scrolls to substantially increase a unit's accuracy and evasion. On a more situational note, it appears during Chapter 9, a mission featuring a boss that wields a Killer Lance. If the player has no other scrolls, the Fjalar Scroll can be a useful tool for defeating him. Neir The Neir scroll boosts a wide variety of stats, at the expense of Skill. Because it is the only scroll to boost Build, it should be on a Thief at almost all times. Karin and Tanya can put it to marginally good use as well, due to their poor constitution and shaky durability. As Build does not effect the Attack Speed of tome-wielders in this game, this scroll should be used almost exclusively on non-magical units, unless the player wishes to push their physical durability as high as possible. Heim The Heim scroll boosts a unit's magic growth massively, at the expense of Defense. It is extremely useful in the hands of Staff users, most notably Tina, as it will allow them to utilize long-range status staves with impunity. Its defense penalty means little to most staff specialists, who tend to avoid the frontlines, but more combat-oriented mages like Asbel should exercise a bit more caution with this scroll. Physical units that are likely to cap their other stats can put this scroll to good use as it will grant them vastly improved defenses against magical foes. Dain The Dain scroll is arguably the strongest in the game, which makes its somewhat late acquisition time a bit unfortunate. Defense is already among the hardest stats to raise, but the scroll has the added benefit of giving a full +5% to Movement of all things, as well. Virtually any unit can benefit from this scroll, and it should be used to its full extent. Mages with low starting levels, such as Linoan and Homer, can gain startlingly high Defense stats for their class through the use of this scroll as well, though they are not necessarily the 'best' candidates for using it. Mareeta is another proficient user, as her defense is her only real weakness in the long-term. Ulir The Ulir scroll comes into play during the second half of the game. Though it is not particularly useful on its own, it lacks any negative growths and can be helpful as a way to stabilize the Accuracy and Evade rates of units that are falling below average, just in case the Ced, Od, Fjalar, and Baldr scrolls were not enough. It can also be used alongside the Dain, Hezul, or Neir scrolls if the player wishes to counterbalance their growth penalties to Speed, Luck, and Skill, respectively. Bragi The Bragi scroll is not particularly helpful, and it comes into play later on, as well. It is most useful as a way to round out the growths of physical units who have maxed or nearly maxed strength, or to further enhance the growths of Mages, who will not care about the penalty to Strength it imposes. Sara could be a good wielder of it, as the boost to Luck with help improve her odds of activating Miracle and the decrease to Strength will do nothing to hurt her. Njörun It is a shame that the Njörun scroll comes into play so late in the game, as its multiple important boosts could have helped out units early on in the game. As it stands, however, its significant boost to its holder's Strength is hampered by the heavy prevalence of Magic during the tail end of the game, as well as the fact that the player's key front line units will already likely have high Strength. Nevertheless, it is an excellent way to round out a unit's stats, as long as the player is willing to tolerate the penalty to Magic. Leif is an excellent recipient for this scroll, as he will finally promote right at the end of Chapter 18. Thrud The Thrud scroll is basically just a second Baldr scroll. Coming at such a late point in the game, this jack of all trades scroll will have virtually no impact on the player's end results, other than possibly very marginally improving the stats of a late-blooming unit, or helping a unit round out whatever weaknesses he or she possesses. Whatever the case, he player should not worry too much about failing to obtain it. Trivia * The Crusader Scrolls work in the same exact way as the Starsphere Shards from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. The only exception is the immunity to critical hits. Gallery File:Hezul Scroll TCG.jpg|The Hezul Scroll in the TCG. File:Baldur Scroll TCG.jpg|The Baldr Scroll in the TCG. File:Sety Scroll TCG.jpg|The Sety Scroll in the TCG. File:Odo Scroll TCG.jpg|The Od Scroll in the TCG. File:Fala Scroll TCG.jpg|The Fjalar Scroll in the TCG. File:Neir Scroll TCG.jpg|The Neir Scroll in the TCG. File:Heim Scroll TCG.jpg|The Heim Scroll in the TCG. File:Dain Scroll TCG.jpg|The Dain Scroll in the TCG. File:Ulir Scroll TCG.jpg|The Ulir Scroll in the TCG. File:Blaggi Scroll TCG.jpg|The Blaggi Scroll in the TCG. File:Noba Scroll TCG.jpg|The Noba Scroll in the TCG. File:Tordo Scroll TCG.jpg|The Thrud Scroll in the TCG.